1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanger for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heat exchanger for a vehicle that adjusts a temperature through heat exchange by injecting each working fluid into the inside.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a heat exchanger transfers a heat from a fluid of a high temperature to a fluid of a low temperature through a conductive wall and is used for a heater, a refrigerator, an evaporator, and a condenser.
The heat exchanger reuses heat energy or adjusts a temperature of a working fluid that is injected to correspond to usage, is applies to an air conditioning system or a transmission oil cooler of a vehicle, and is mounted in an engine compartment.
Here, when the heat exchanger is mounted in an engine compartment having limited space, the heat exchanger has difficulty in securing space and in mounting and thus a research for a small size, a light weight, high efficiency, and a high function has been continued.
However, the conventional heat exchanger should adjust a temperature of each working fluid according to a state of a vehicle and supply a working fluid to an engine or a transmission, and an air conditioning apparatus of the vehicle, but for this purpose, the conventional heat exchanger should install a separate branch circuit and valve on a flow channel of the injected working fluid, and thus there is a problem that the number of constituent elements and assembly operations increase and layout becomes complicated.
Further, when a separate branch circuit and valve are not installed, there is a problem that a heat exchange amount cannot be controlled according to a flux of the working fluid and thus efficient temperature adjustment of the working fluid is impossible.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.